


Hell in a Hotel Room [Part 2]

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [6]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21





	

 

_A satisfied look appeared in his eyes as he looked straight at her, he pulled himself out of her having some of his cum spilling out, coating the inner thighs of her legs. She slowly slid to the sticky blood coated ground. Her breath ragged from his forceful fucking, sweat covering her body as she stared up at her assaulter._

_He towered over her and then kneeled, looking directly into her eyes and whispering the word, 'Sleep.'_

_Seras slowly fell to the side and went into a deep sleep. He stood back up and walked towards the elevator shaft and with one last look towards Seras' unconscious body, he whispered, "I'll be back for you._

_And with that he jumped down the shaft, to commence in his ordered slaughter._

(Present) (First floor of the Rio de Janeiro hotel)

"I can't believe it." A soldier said, on the verge of tears.

"What, that we left Seras upstairs with that monster! Yes, we did and she's probably dead by now." Another said, gripping his rifle tight.

"Seras~." One of the female soldiers sobbed.

"That bastard!" A male soldier snarled quietly.

"What happened here?" The chief commander asked as he went into the lobby seeing the solemn dispatch team and many of them missing.

"That..that thing up there on the top floor tore everyone to pieces and it would have been us next if it wasn't for.." He choked at the end, tears burning his eyes.

"For who?"

"Seras."

"What! Where is she?" He asked, shocked.

"Dead, with that monster up there. She sacrificed herself by shooting the elevator button, so it could take us down, but leaving her all alone."

"But-" ***Slam!* *Crash!***

The elevator shaft and the area around it then overcame with dust.

The room filled with the sounds of hacking and coughing, then dark, chilling laughter filled the area. Reminding what remained of the soldiers of the monster upstairs. He walked out of the elevator shaft, his red duster billowing behind him as he walked and then suddenly stopped.

He turned his eyes on all of them, even as the dust was still in the air, a snigger was all that was heard, a flash and then suddenly everyone was in..the air!

'Holy shit!'

All the soldiers that were in the hotel lobby were suddenly in the air, screaming as they fell at high speeds towards the ground.

And then... ***Splat!***

The men and women soldiers fell to the flagpoles to where they were impaled and others fell to the unforgiving ground splattering to pieces covering the police and swat projecting the crowd behind them in blood and guts. Several of them turned white and green, others lost control of their bowels and a few women in the crowd dropped in a dead faint.

The man-like monster showed himself to the front of the hotel and raised his arms like a conductor about to start his muse, his shadow showed a multitude of bats flying and screeching as they were released from their confines.

The crowd watched in horror as Integra watched the show amused from her computer, lighting her cigar with a match, Walter watched as well with interest, Maxwell watching with an awed smile on his face and Father Anderson gritting his teeth at the screen, growling.

(On a zeplin...somewhere...)

A joy-filled laughter filled a room that had many monitors, all showing the same image of Alucard.

"What a glorious spectacle, I love it. I'd miss my beautiful war so very much. Look at him..so hideous it makes my spine tingle. This what I want a creature who dances between life and death, who walks the border between sanity and madness. He looks as lively as the first day I saw him, he is truly inhuman this one, this stranger from the night..this noble vampire. I can hear the symphony of war, it's been so very long. The course of screams rising from the pits of hell."

(Back to Brazil)

"Oh, my. You really shouldn't play with your food. You certainly live up to your reputation."

Alucard just looked at him.

"My name is Tubalcain Alhambra or have some people have taken to call me the Dandy Man." He bowed.

"Fascinating. These pool souls belong to you?" Alucard said, stepping down a couple steps.

"Oh~. You're speaking of those unfortunate men up there. Their superiors were fools and so they allow their men to end up in such a state. Pretty amazing what some people do on the promise of.. immortality." He responded, holding up a king card.

"Taking advantage of idiots. We both know there is no such thing as immortality."

"No need to be cruel they still serve their purpose. After all, how many of those holy ammunition rounds do you have left now, Mr. Alucard."

"You're starting to bore me, let's cut to the chase. What are you here for?"

"I'm here to take your un-life Mr. Alucard. Millennium has given me the task of bringing you in..well at least, a sample of you anyways." He said, cards falling from his sleeves, circling and enveloping them both before surrounding Alucard.

He threw a card, which caused damage towards the stairs blowing up smoke. A mocking chuckle was heard...The dust cleared and showed Alucard with a cut that was slightly bleeding.

"I get it. There is absolutely no reasoning with you people. Which leaves me with no choice to but to keep killing until there are none of you left standing. Didn't your masters learn from the first time I decimated them?" He finished with a smile.

Alhambra responded with throwing out more playing cards, tearing up the stairs of the hotel, which Alucard avoided. Alhambra tries again to get a hit on Alucard but misses hitting the crowd behind him. Several cards were thrown in the crowd's direction. Decapitating a soldier and a cameraman along with causing one of the police cars to explode.

Alucard returns fire, but he hits and kills several police officers and as they run, Alucard shoots until he finally able to shoot him in the neck, however, he unravels in a flurry of cards.

He is then exploded from his position on to the cement into Alhambra's trap, encircling and connecting. He smirks but when the air clears all that is left is an empty hole and a sound of feet landing on the side of the hotel is heard, he looks towards Alucard as he smirks at him and then runs up the side of the building.

"Oh no, you don't." He jumped and landed on the wall of the hotel and started to vertically walk up to the roof. "Alucard the vampire, you are so disappointing."

Another area, surrounding the hotel. There was a tent that just exploded, for unknown reasons. It just so happens that the people in said tent were corrupt police soldiers tempted by the thought of immorality. Dumb fucks...

Anyways, back to Seras!

"Ugh~, wha..?" She barely woke up, the dark room didn't allow her to see anything, but then the memories of her last time awake came rushing back. She was an overwhelming pile of emotions and she didn't like it. The blood that surrounded her arms dried and it clung to her fingers when she pried her hands off the floor.

She slowly pulled herself to a sitting position and then a low growl sounded through the room.

"Oh shit," She said, quietly.

One of the corpses rose as it slowly dragged itself to a kneeling position, the sticky blood over its face showing its blank eyes staring back at her and it roared, dragging its body towards her, but she couldn't even scream Her legs were locked and her hands quickly roamed the floor until she felt the familiar feel of a gun, but he tackled her, as soon as she got a grip on the gun.

She used it to bash its head in, throwing it off of her. She sat on the ghoul's chest and hit him with all the force she could muster in her current state, turning its head to mush.

She breathed in and out, calming her racing heart. She used her legs to push herself up, but the cum inside of her poured out making her legs weak as she slightly groaned and shuddered at the feeling of warm cum.

She, then fully stood up on her legs and using the walls and pillars to reach a window inside the bedroom and saw a red blur run past the window and then a tan one.

'It seems she's more resilient than most..' Alucard thought as he reached the roof, 'It makes me want to take her again.' as he kneeled down on the rooftop, blood trailing from cuts across his body.

"What?" Seras gasped.

She saw the damage on the staircase and the ambulances surrounding the hotel and then saw something that ran shivers down her spine. She saw people impaled on the flagpoles of the hotel and all the red that splattered on the floor below them, which made her sick, but she couldn't throw up because her stomach felt too empty as she back away from the window.

"I need to get out of here." She moved towards the bathroom and went to clean off the remains of what happened in the hallway. She wrapped herself in a towel and went into the room to search for something to wear. Being mindful of where to step and finally found a closet, it was empty but there was a removable patch of wall and she found a plastic bag, that had clothes.

'It must have been a secret getaway for some people able to afford this room.' She thought passively. She put on a pair of shorts and a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black boots. She armed herself with the guns that littered the rotten hallway and bloody bedroom.

She made her way up by using the stairs, checking for anything that could blindside her before making her way up to the roof, where she saw a battle take place. It was him..she barely bit back a shudder as he was fighting another guy with playing cards.

'Why?' She thought as she hid in the shadows.

Alucard's eyes didn't stray from his battle with Alhambra when Seras made it to the roof, even with everything she had been through.

'She's so stubborn, I like it.'

And soon, turned his attention to Alhambra finishing off the conversation.

"Millenium? The Last Battalion. Yes, I know you remind me of that insane little major and his freakshow mangarie. I'm grateful that the world still brims such madness, now it's time to play Alhambra, I'm going to make you squeal like a pig."

"You expect me to squeal? Can't you see what is happening? Only if the world was so simple, you really have gotten completely soft in the head!" He yelled throwing a card towards him, hitting the wall filling the air with dust. But before the dust fell, it showed Alucard entering into his level one state, before being overshadowed completely.

"Trying to run again? Useless." He was about to throw several more cards until several gunshots rang out into the air, conventionally hitting his hand making him drop his cards in surprise, but then had to cover himself with a circle of cards with the police girl's unrelenting attack on him with bullets.

She finally ran out, to which he took to charge at her and destroyed her hiding spot, but before he could touch her, a belt of flash bombs was thrown in the air, which made him flash backward into the dust-filled air.

A dark shadow pulled out a gun, which he threw a playing card which cut him down and he repeated this action with another shadow, but it turned into a snarling dog, with eye-filled shadows pointing a gun at him, before fading, then growling sounded through the air and he turned around to chuck another card, but his arm was grabbed and Alucard stamped his foot into his kneecap, breaking it.

Alhambra screamed as he felt his leg pop and snap.

"I want to hear it pig, sulk...SQUEAL!" Alucard yelled, thrusting his right arm forward.

Alhambra pulled out an ace and thrusted the card with alarming speed.

They connected, the amount of force and pressure they placed in their attacks warped the air pressure. However, Alucard's attack won and he tore into Alhambra's hand and up his arm making him yell out in pain.

Alucard resembles his hand and grabs Alhambra and then drains him of all his blood giving him his memories and all the plans that the Major and his group want. 'So, it's war then, is it?'

Soon, Alucard was engulfed in the flames that were produced from the fake vampire and then he disappeared. The remains of what was left of Alhambra was dropped to the floor without a care.

Seras waited for a few moments before slowly coming out of her hiding spot. She was alone on the rooftop and slowly walked over to where the two monsters once stood. She let out a sigh of relief that the night was finally over and she turned around just to bump into the last thing she wanted to see again tonight.

Her fear ran down her spine like water, she despairingly looked up and saw the same face that raped her, tore away her virginity, just standing there with a smile.

She backed away, never leaving his eyes because she knew the second she did, he would pounce and she didn't want to experience it again.

'Or do you?'

She squashed the dark thought with a vengeance but didn't notice he was inches from her until now.

'Shit! Not again!'

She tried backing away, but he didn't give her the chance this time. He pulled her close and slammed his mouth on hers, she tried to fight back, but couldn't. She could tell he was much stronger than before and she could feel that he could easily crush her if he felt like it.

He stuck his tongue down her throat and caressed her body, tearing apart her outfit leaving her in just her boots and panties. She wanted to whimper at the thought of him giving her pain again, she didn't want it and the thought of him ravishing her made her knees weak.

She closed her eyes as he did what he wanted. She could feel his hands all over, but what shocked her was that she felt multiple hands caressing her entire body as her eyes snapped open to witness a multitude of arms were coming out from his ribs. She wrestled her lips from his as he allowed her lips their freedom.

She panted and looked at his sunset eyes staring back at him, his extra arms raising her up to his height, holding her wrists and spreading her legs.

She tried to wrestle herself out of his grip, but he was firm and unrelenting.

She was completely helpless, but the spark never left her eyes.

He could help himself but grin she never relented from under him. He undid the bindings on his pants, his hard on springing from its confines.

He pressed himself against her lower lips as he sheathed himself inside of her in one thrust, her virginity no longer intact from before.

Her body went rigid with new pain along with the new sudden pleasure that shot up her spine. He thrusted himself inside of her, as she withered in unwanted pleasure he gave her in his iron-clad grip he had on her limbs. Each thrust was pleasureful, yet painful as felt the familiar feeling of heat pool into her center as he went about fucking her.

"S-stop already. No more!" She moaned out loud.

His smirk was his own response to her plight as he sped up his pounding wanting her to cum first as he felt her walls clench around him, he could feel every emotion in those dark blue eyes of hers, showing her disgust and unwanted pleasure that he was giving her was making him harder.

He gripped her breasts and started to suck on her nipples making her arch her back in pleasure.

"Ah~, f-fuck!"

"Cum for me, Seras~."

"N-no! I won-Ah~!" She could feel heat burning and could she was coming close to the edge.

Alucard pressed his lips against hers as he used his fingers, to pinch her clit, sending her over the edge.

Her screams were swallowed by him, as he drank in her disgust and spasms as her juices bathed his cock.

He left go of her bruised lips and allowed her to breathe, but she tried to headbutt him to which he moved. She grits her teeth as he felt him twitch and her eyes went wide as she looked straight into his and he let go.

He released himself inside of her again and made her go red with embarrassment, his cum seemed to have an effect on her because she couldn't stop trembling and it triggered another orgasm from within her.

She felt weak, her blues softened and he whispered. "Go to sleep, Seras."

"Y-you bas..tard.." She then fell straight into the inky darkness of her subconscious.

Some time later, she found herself on a comfortable blue bedspread.

She looked around and saw she wasn't in a hospital or a house. It looked more like a cellar.

"Where the hel-" Her sentence stopped, when she saw him, now with a large grin.

"So, you are finally awake, Miss Victoria?" An old man asked, entering the room with a young woman.

"W-who are you, people? And why is he here?" She asked, curling herself into the bedsheets.

"We are here to offer you a choice." The young woman stated.

"Why? In case, you don't know your boy toy raped me. Twice." Seras pointing at the monster sitting a few feet away from her.

"Believe us, we are aware. Our apologies." The man said, staring accusingly at the smirking vampire.

"You can join us or you can have your mind on that night erased and never see us again."

"What do you mean join you?"

"That depends on if you say yes to joining us, so make your choice."

"I choose..."

* * *

Ending it! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 

 


End file.
